


We are Ours

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABO dynamics, M/M, Top!Jimin, functional interspecies erotica, gender related shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimin mounts yoongi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Ours

**Author's Note:**

> be relived: jimin has the decency to only HALF wolf out on yoongi.

Yoongi grunts with every snap of Jimin's meaty hips. He's ferociously strong, pinning Yoongi's torso down with his weight on one forearm, braced across Yoongi's skinny chest. With the older man's knees bent, his legs open, Jimin fucks him so hard it almost hurts. Would hurt, if it wasn't for the pumps of lubricant dripping down Yoongi's ballsac and the creases where his thighs meet his torso to where Jimin's cock is buried in the small pink slit that only opens when Yoongi's properly in heat, once every six months. There's a fleshy smack with every thrust and Yoongi grits his teeth, raking his fingernails down, then up, Jimin's bigger thighs. Jimin whines in protest and fucks harder, presses in so deep and then stops, letting all of his weight drop onto Yoongi's chest.

“Park Jimin I swear to fucking Christ--”

“Shut the fuck up,” he snarls, snapping his teeth at Yoongi's wrist. He leaves angry red marks, like the ones he's already left around tenderly raw nipples and the skin of Yoongi's pretty neck. “You shut the fuck up and take it like I want you to.”

Jimin doesn't usually pull rank on Yoongi the way some of their pack does. It makes Yoongi's dick throb, the idea that if he wanted to, Jimin could change right there on top of him and fuck him until he was so pumped full of cum his belly curved outward. Jeongguk's done it before. Sanghyuk has fucked him so hard for so long he looked pregnant, his skin tight and swollen, his dick flaccid and painful to touch. And Sanghyuk wasn't the type to control his teeth, either; Jeongguk had marks for weeks, tears in his shoulder, chest and bicep that healed into crooked, winding scars.

Jimin is grinning down at Yoongi, kicking his hips forward gently. “You're fucking gross, you know that?” he asks, because he and Yoongi can feel and see inside of one another, that's part of the deal. Jimin can taste all of Yoongi's errant thoughts because they're mated, properly. The two of them fuck around with the rest of the pack, but they always come back to one another. “You want me to fuck you like that? You fucking pervert.”

“Sh... Shut up,” Yoongi pants while Jimin pins his wrists and grins like the devil himself.

“No,” Jimin grins. “No I think you'd like that. So fucking full of me. Can you have pups, Min Yoongi?” Yoongi trembles. “Do you want to find out?”

Jimin doesn't give him a chance to answer. He grinds his hips forward one last time before pulling out, grabbing Yoongi by the hair and shoving him onto his belly, climbing on top of him to bite at his neck and shoulders. “Get a pillow,” he snarls. Yoongi grabs for one, fingers trembling, and Jimin snatches it, shoving it under Yoongi's hips to cradle his cock and give him some height. “Another for your head.”

Yoongi pulls the second pillow to his face, bending his head so his chin is nearly to his chest. Jimin wants his neck exposed. Jimin wants to bite it, mark it, he's imagining it stained with blood, the skin split like cracked icing. Part of Yoongi is so excited he's afraid he might vibrate apart. Jimin rarely takes control over their sexual encounters, is usually content to let Yoongi do whatever he wishes, so this is very different than their standard practices and it's terrifying and arousing all at once because Yoongi's in one of his rare heats and he _wants_ Jimin.

Yoongi hears bones start to shift and lifts his hips. There are squirts of lubricant dripping down his thighs, between his cheeks and after a minute of snapping, creaking, rubbing there is a cock sliding against his ass and that tiny little slit to get wet.

“ _Jimin,_ ” he sobs, clutching the pillow and groaning when his mate's dick starts to slide into him. His full girth is painful when they're _both_ changed, nevermind when one of them isn't. Jimin's chest presses down to Yoongi's back, soft with fur and Yoongi shivers, tries to lift his hips higher. Jimin thrusts slow and shallow, re-penetrating Yoongi over and over, a little deeper every time. Yoongi's whimpers of pain change to grunts of pleasure and Jimin stops pulling out, just keeps thrusting.

When Jimin's cock bottoms out Yoongi howls into the pillow, trying to move, trying to back himself onto his lover or pull off to ease the pressure against his gut. Jimin growls in warning and Yoongi whimpers in apology, turning his head and letting Jimin's cold, wet nose snuffle over his ear and cheek, the squirming lick of his tongue on Yoongi's neck making him whine. It has the intended effect: Yoongi relaxes, lets himself be laid down and hugs the pillow against his chest.

Jimin doesn't thrust so much as rock; an inch in, an inch out he fucks Yoongi until the older man starts to jerk his hips into the pillow beneath them. Jimin nips and licks at his back, pulls back two inches, then three, then four and Yoongi screams, spasming beneath him, cumming into the soft, damp cloth against his dick. Jimin re-buries himself and stays there, halfway between wolf and man, on top of his human lover, who shakes beneath him.

The swelling starts after Yoongi's first orgasm, always. Even when they're both in form Yoongi needs an orgasm to help him accommodate Jimin's knot and now, as a small and helpless human pinned under Jimin's monstrous form and weight it feels like his insides are being pushed so far apart he'll burst open. He squirms violently, trying to relieve the pressure.

“Ji—jimin, fuck, hurts--”

Jimin licks at his neck and shoulder in apology, makes growling coos and tries to push deeper, his hands coming under and around Yoongi's shoulders to keep him still. His nails-- his claws-- prick and pull at Yoongi's skin. There must be thin lines of blood all over him by now, he thinks as Jimin settles his weight and bucks his hips. It still hurts. Jimin is so big, his knot is so wide.

“Ji—ohgodplease-”

The bigger body on top of his own doesn't stop.

The fur covering the bare skin of Jimin's chest makes Yoongi blush with heat, his fingers fisted weakly in the sheets as his dick rubs hard into the pillowcase, against the lukewarm smears of his own cum. He feels filthy.

_You are filthy._

Oh no. Yoongi squeezes his eyes closed. Jimin knows all his weaknesses and just when to exploit them. Fucker. It's not fair, because he has enough of a presence of mind to be torturing Yoongi when they're in this position and that's some kind of bullshit.

_You're so wet, Min Yoongi. Wet and hot and tight, you're so fucking tight. Feels good on my knot. You feel it?_

Yoongi groans and makes a weak attempt to shift his hips. Jimin pushes down into him and laps at a bleeding wound on his shoulder.

 _Look at you. Wet and howling around my dick._ As though to prove his point Jimin makes a token try to pull his knot out of Yoongi's body. He tightens up and shrieks, mewls in relief when Jimin pushes forward. _You don't even want to give it up._

“Just—fuck you, Jimin, please--”

 _You smell so good,_ he says. Yoongi squeezes his eyes closed and bows his head for Jimin's teeth and tongue and his cold, wet nose. _You smell like heat, you smell like slut. Like submission. I love that about you, Yoongi,_ those dangerous teeth trace over and around Yoongi's neck. Then they start to close, as though going for the throat, like Yoongi is a kill. _You always smell like you belong to me, you always have. I'm going to blow so deep in you, you're going to be pregnant by tomorrow._

“Jimin--”

_You belong to me._

“Yes--”

_Say it._

“Fuck, Jimin, please just--”

_Now._

Yoongi makes a weak sound of protest, but he has Jimin's teeth in his throat and he is so hard and so full. “I belong to you, Park Jimin, please, please--”

Jimin starts to cum.

He starts to cum and Yoongi shrieks, he _shrieks_ because it floods him so fast, so deep. He yelps out because it makes him cum in fast, thin spurts and his hips twitch and Jimin has to pull his teeth away because he might kill Yoongi, he might bite, tear his throat open. His hips buck and his knot jerks. Yoongi slumps to the bed and pants, shivering all over.

Jimin cums.

 _Oh god yes Yoongi, let me breed you, take it, **take it.**_ And he does. Yoongi feels his belly start to ache with pressure, feels Jimin's hard length twitching inside of him, the pulse of his groin. He lets Jimin snarl and snap his teeth, lets him push down harder, instinctively trying to get deeper, to make sure his seed fills Yoongi up to the gut, to guarantee his pregnancy, the continuation of his genes. It hasn't been necessary for hundreds—maybe thousands of years, but the base drive is still there. Mate. Continue life.

When it finally— _finally—_ stops, Jimin's bones creak and crack and his lips find the bloody tears in Yoongi's skin, licking at the sluggish droplets while thrusting his hips shallowly. He only starts to pull away when Yoongi starts laughing, breathless, his fingers clenched in the sheets. “Are you okay? Hyung are you okay? Yoongi?”

“Yeah,” he breathes, groaning when Jimin pulls free of his body, half-soft. “Uhn fuck, get the,” he motions and Jimin reaches into their bedside table for the small plug Yoongi likes to wear to avoid the immediately empty feeling after sex. He sucks it to warm the glass and eases it into his lover, who whines sweetly. Jimin can't help but swallow hard at the sight of the swollen flesh he'd just fucked. His cum is leaking out and his fingers touch delicately over the soft pink skin, making sure the plug is sitting comfortably. “Thanks, baby.”

“Are you sure you're okay?” Jimin asks, snuffing worriedly over Yoongi's hairline, spooning against his small body, one hand rubbing at his hip. “I wasn't--”

“Mm, it's fine, Jimin.” Yoongi smiles and reaches to take Jimin's hand, brings it to the warm skin of his lower gut, where his tiny and only _possibly_ functional uterus sits. Most male betas didn't have the ability to breed like females, but it was known to happen from time to time. “Look what you've done to me.”

“I'm sorry--”

“Don't be, felt so fucking good.” Yoongi assures, pressing Jimin's hand down, feeling the skin and organs give under the force. “Mmm...” After a moment, he looks over his shoulder at Jimin. “...What are you going to do if I get pregnant, Park Jimin.”

“Ask you to marry me,” Jimin replies, and Yoongi laughs gaily. “What?!”

“You're so stupid,” Yoongi says, and Jimin pouts fiercely.

“I am not.”

“No,” Yoongi shakes his head, turning back forward and wiggling his body back into the cradle of Jimin's torso, hips and thighs. “No, you're not.” He closes his eyes and reaches to hold Jimin's arm, braced around his waist. He could stay this way forever, just pressed back into Jimin. Their pack is large and powerful, but Jimin is his mate, his favorite, the love of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr about a billion years ago for abo/top!jimin/beta!yoongi. as you all already know my abo universe is a little wonky, so betas, like omegas, experience heats, though only once every six months or so (if we're defining heats by whether or not they can get pregnant in that time frame) but both betas and omegas can have mix-and-match genitalia; there's about a 40% chance a beta will have a functioning "vagina" (which i call a heatslit bc who uses proper words) and only a 25% chance that they'll be able to have children in that way.  
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
